All about Us
by Lament Melody
Summary: Just ten short drabbles on Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas


So, I was with a friend the other day, and she asked me to do a challenge for her entertainment. So, why not be a troll to her and do some short paragraphic drabbles?(I think they'd be drabbles, right? I suck at terms for certain things.) So, after I got the rules, I got to work...Enjoy, please point out any mistakes so I can edit them, for I do not have a beta tested xD

~L.M

Enjoy.

ALSO! Harry Potter does not belong to me, only the ten sort paragraphs I wrote about the.

Seamus F. and Dean T. as well as mentions of Ginny W. all belong solely to J. ~~

**_Rule~_**

1. Choose one of your favorite couples. (It can be yaoi, yuri, anything.)

2. Set your music player to random.

3. Write ten short drabbles to a different song each time.

4. Only write until the song ends.

Couple: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan 3

* * *

**Every Other Time -LFO**

"Oh Dean, come back!" Seamus called as the taller man left. Seamus had just made a small joke about Dean's new piece of art. Yeah, he didn't like it, in fact, it made him mad. So, that was why Dean had just stormed out of the room, ignoring Seamus's pleas to come back. Seamus sighed and slammed his fist on his bed, he knew Dean wouldn't be back until later...Probably back around midnight or after that. But, Seamus soon smiled softly at himself. It would ware off, and Dean would come back later and they'd laugh about it later. Because, they both loved one another. So like every other time, Seamus didn't mind, because Dean would be back and they'd still love one another more each time.

**Hey Juliet -LMNT**

How was he going to do it? Dean was standing alone in front of his mirror, trying to think of ways to convey his feelings to Seamus. Art hadn't worked because the smaller boy was albout as dense as Nevile when it came to these things. "I should just walk up to him and say: "Hey shay, I think you're fine." He muttered to himself. A laugh from behind him made him turn to see said best friend smiling at him.

"Say what to me?" Seamus inquired, walking closer. Dean groaned, he hadn't wanted Seamus to hear the idiotic confession just then. So, he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Erm...Seamus, I think you're fine, and you really blow my mind. So I wanted to ask-" He was cut off when Seamus hugged him and pecked him slightly on the cheek, "Slow down there Romeo, I love you too."

**Gay or European?- Legally Blonde Cast**

"Just admit it Seamus! We know you're gay!" Ron hissed, glaring at the Irishmen. Everyone in the room had clearly seen the way he stared at certain guys, so why couldn't he just come out and say it? "We really won't mind." Harry had pressed onto the boy giving everyone glares. Hell, he and Ron were together, and no one(Except a certain Slytherin)hated them for it. "I'm not gay!" Seamus's Irish accent was strong when he yelled this at everyone. "Come on! Admit it! Its not hard to tell!" Even Nevile had noticed, and he was dense! Seamus groaned in frusteration and stormed out of the dorm room.

"Screw you guys!" He called from the hallway, just as Dean entered the room. "Guys, whats up with shay?" He questioned, looking confused." Nevile, Harry, and Ron all stood up, walking over to Dean. "Dean! Hes your best friend, tell us, is Seamus gay?" Ron asked sharply. The girn from Dean scared them. "Oh, hes totally gay," Dean snickered, "for me." Everyone in the room laughed.

**Perfect -Hedley**

He ran out of the room, he couldn't handle the common room right now. He needed to get out, for some fresh air. .Dean...He had just seen something he'd never want to see. His best friend was sitting by Harry and them with Ginny Weasley on his lap. Everyone was hvaing a merrily time, probably laughing at Seamus' stupid outbreak earlier in Potions Class. Without knowing it, Seamus found himself outside, somewhere near Hagrid's cabin. Rain was pour down around him, and he didn't feel wet because he was already crying. What did Ginny have that he didn't? Oh right, she was a girl. Dean was clearly dating the redhaird female. It wasn't that Seamus hated her, but he was Deans friend...He knows Dean more than anyone at Hogwarts.

"Go away, I want to be alone." He sobbed as he sat down under a tree. He had heard fottsteps following him. "I'm not perfect...But I do love him." Seamus held his head in shame. But, when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, he jumpped.

"Who says your not perfect? Thats sheer rubbish, shay." Dean said in his ear as he kissed his neck. Seamus's eyes widened. Dean smiled at Seamus. Seamus was going to laugh later when he found out that Ginny had actually been giving Dean advice, and that she had sat on Dean to get Seamus jealous of her.

**Camera Shy -School Boy Humor**

There wasn't hope. Dean felt certain of that. Seamus didn't like being the center of attention, so why would he be happy about being painted and set on display, let alone going to the Yule ball with Dean. But, Dean needed to try some how. "Please shay? I'll buy you all the choclate frogs you want!" He pleaded to his friend softly. Seamus had refused at first, but being pestured non-stop by his best friend, he gave in some time later. So that night when the two went to the yule ball, Semaus had looked oh so nervous, but Dean planned to change that.

During the dance, Dean stopped dead in tracks and asked Seamus to actually go on a real date with him. One away from Hogwarts, during the Christmas Break. Seamus had agreed and Dean had kissed him dead on the lips infront of the whole school, and the guests for the Triwizard Tournament.

**Red Light District -Porcelain and then Tramps**

Neither had ever liked strip-bars. So, it wasn't a surprise to see them fidgeting nervously in their seats when Fred and George took them to a stripjoint for Neviles birthday(Poor boy, he didn't know what hit him.) When a girl had made Dean blush, Seamus had been annoyed at this. Why? Because it was common knowledge that Seamus had a crush on Dean. So, later when he brought Dean into a private room, pushing him onto a bed and saying; "I can do better than her." Harry, Ron, Nevile, and the Twins had been chanting "Dean and Seamus in the Redlight District! Watch them spin 'round a pole just like a gay queen. Seamus and Dean in the Redlight district! Seamus'll make them dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush." all the while laughing at they're stupidity.  
Dean had no complaints after that.

**Shes a Lady-Forever the Sickest Kids**

At first, Seamus had annoyed Dean. Why, because he was a constant forgetter, a critic, and a huge liar. But he was also increbily attractive and bitter towards those idiots(Cough-Draco-cough) At times, he acted like a lady. And Dean knew ladies weren't meant to be messed with. So, when Seamus had punched Draco square in the face for making both he and Ginny cry, Dean fell more madly in love with him. At this, he had taken note to never mess with his best friend ever again. Because everyone knew that his shay, his lover, his everything, his Seamus. Shouldn't be messed with. Even if he acted like a scary Hermione. Ladies shouldn't be messed with, so neither should Seamus.

**When we Die -Bowling for Soup.**

The two Gryffindor's had been together since day one. They hadn't ever been apart except during certain breaks. They've done soo much together in the past. Even when they were in their final year of Hogwarts and had fought the evil dark lord Voldemort, they were together. They never lost hope back then, because they knew they wouldn't die, not as long as they had Harry on there side. And that they had each other. At Freds fenural, at George's wedding, when Ron and Hermione's children started Hogwarts. When they themselves, finally got together and even got married. Always, they've been together. Never been apart, never and their family accepted them both as well. but, time is still passing on.

"I love you." Dean whispered one day, watching their adopted twin sons boared the Hogwarts express.

Seamus had replied, "I love you too...Forever, until the very time we die." And that had been a promise that was going to be kept until the time when they died.

**My Bestfriend's Hot - The Dollyrots**

"He won't notice!" Seamus sighed. Ginny, who had been trying to get the two together since forever ago groaned, "Just try, it shouldn't be too hard! Even if Dean's a bit stupid without his art, but he should still get it!" She had egged on. Seamus knew Dean loved him, not that is. Ginny had given him flowers to give Dean, but he still didn't know what to do. "What," Ginny asked smiling calmly. Seamus groaned, what, was he suppose to just go up to Dean and say that he...His bestfriend is hot? "My bestfriends hot! And he doesn't notice me!" Seamus cried, falling back into one of the comfortable chairs by the fireplace in the Common Room.

"Am I, shay? So straightforward~" Words from the tall blackman made him jump. By the look on Ginnys face too, Dean was behind him. Damn, he hadn't noticed him walk into the room.

**Take over, the Breaks over. -Fall Out Boy**

It was always art with him! Dean preferred art more then anything. more then him! Him, Seamus Finnigan, his best friend since first year. It annoyed him to no end. When he worked, it was as if Dean completely forgot about him, as if he was never there in the first place. Earlier the two had a fight about that very thing as well. Dean had stormed off somewhere, and now Seamus was looking for him. He was going to confront the taller boy, tell him that it wasn't fair. When he found Dean, he wasn't surprised to see him concealed in one of their secret places, painting...Again.

"We don't fight fair damn it!" He hissed, standing above the sitting man. Dean looked at him, drinking in his pressence. "Mmm, how so?" Damn it, why was he smiling? "How so you ask! You always get the better part of- "He was cut off when Dean jumped up and wrapped his arms around Seamus's neck, pulling him down on top of him. "What was this about again? I forgot we were fighting." Dean smiled innocently.

Seamus stared in disbelief at his lover. Later, after the two had a ton of fun in that very secret place, Samus muttered. "Still not fair." While Dean just laughed, kissing him on the forehead. No, they diden't fight fair, but thats what was great about their relationship.

End

* * *

So, how'd you all like it~? Please review for me. I'll give you a cookie.


End file.
